Kirby 65
Hello! Please do not edit the page without my permission, unless it's a category change or grammar fix. Kirby 65- Return to Ripple Star is a game for the Wii U and a sequel to Kirby 64- The Crystal Shards. It features new characters and an even bigger threat to Ripple Star. It was released on December 15th, 2015. This game is a 3D platformer, similar to the cancelled one of the three Kirby GCN ''games. Plot The fairy queen (known as Queen Ripple) calls Kirby with the phone that he used to summon the Warp Star in ''Kirby 64. She informs him of a strange being known as Minus Zero who comes to take over the Popstar Galaxy. Kirby immediately calls King Dedede, Waddle Dee and Meta Knight, and the three set off to Ripple Star! When they get there, Queen Ripple is acting strange. She seems to be extremely quiet and avoiding of Kirby. Meta Knight, skeptical, leaves her castle. King Dedede and Waddle Dee chase after him, with Kirby following after. For a split second, Ripple's eyes flash red. However, if the player is focusing on Dedede and Waddle Dee, this should not be noticeable. Kirby & co. journey through Popstar Galaxy, from Ripple Star to ??? Star (later revealed to be called Omega Star). There, Kirby fights Minus Zero and defeats him, resulting in Ripple becoming free. Gameplay The game is a 3D platformer, with the boss fights also being 3D. On average, there are 4-5 normal rooms in a stage, with the occasional Puzzle Room appearing. The keychains return from Triple Deluxe, and you can receive a rare one for clearing a puzzle. There are five levels in all, each having four mid-bosses and one boss. In every boss fight with the exception of the final boss, Minus Zero will either create a copy of a boss in a similar manner to Drawcia or possess an ally of Kirby's. Bosses Level 1- Ripple Star- Loud-Mouth Woods: Whispy's clone. Attacks via air puffs, apples, or spitting Mikeys. Level 2- Planet Popstar- Waddle Dee: Waddle Dee under the control of Minus Zero. Uses his spear to attack Kirby and has a moveset vaguely similar to Meta Knight's. Level 3- Milky Star- Fofa: Returning from Right Back at Ya!, Fofa is the true form of Lololo and Lalala. He splits himself into two sometimes and pushes blocks around. Level 4- Frosty Star- Mega Dedede- Dedede grown to a giant size. He is fast to fall, meaning the player must act fast. Level 5- ??? Star (Omega Star)- Queen Ripple: A similar boss to Daroach, but slower and weaker. When defeated, the game's false credits roll, but can be skipped after the game is truly cleared. Level 5- Omega Star- Minus Zero: The true enemy combines the movesets of Marx, Zero and Queen Sectonia. Upon defeat, the true credits roll and Zero is truly defeated. Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Platforming Games